A 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE)-Advanced as the next-generation mobile communication system standard supports multi-hop relay transmission technology in which cell coverage is extended by installing Relay Nodes (RNs) in a shadow area and a cell boundary area and high transfer rate can be provided to users.
Furthermore, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) technology is a modulation and decoding scheme for overcoming a multi-path fading phenomenon in a radio channel and is advantageous in that time, frequency, and power resources can be flexibly allocated to a plurality of users using a plurality of subcarriers.
Resource Allocation (RA) using an OFDMA scheme has high efficiency because each resource does not have a limit due to external interference by taking only a single cell into consideration. In actual multiple cells, however, great interference is generated between neighboring cells when the cells use the same frequency resources.
In order to overcome this problem, there was proposed a method of changing a frequency reuse pattern in a cell and a cell boundary area. The method, however, is problematic in that efficiency is low in terms of frequency use because each cell is divided into several areas and frequencies are statically allocated to the areas.